User talk:Broken fire/Archive One
WELCOME TO CAMP IZANAGI ROLEPLAYING WIKI! Hi, thanks for your edit to the Forum:Quests page. As you are new here, please take time to read the starting guide and our policies. You join the wiki with Entry Level. This means you are allowed to create one character. After reading the guide and policies, you may proceed with your claiming here. Category:Entry Level Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyugabyakugan12 (Talk) 01:37, May 10, 2012 Re:Pages You can make the location pages. Copy the coding where it results to green (the most used coding here). Then find a good pic of the location. Also, put the Kanji (japanese symbol) of the location. Try Google Translate. Danke. Hiyaz Broken!!! Um can chu help meh code Natsuko's page? Um can u also code the infobox? And I would like it the way like Natsuko's cabin also can Amber and Natsuko be BFFs? Danke :D, Silver Love 08:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love um well im not sure but use le colors of the Konohanasakuya Cabin. And chu be done danke so much *tackle mega glompz and tackle hugs about 10 times* Silver Love 08:12, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hiyaz Broken!! Can chu come on chat pwease!?! Silver Love 10:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love There gone! Silver Love 11:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Ya sure! It looks nice :3 Silver Love 23:08, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Yeah. Silver Love 03:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Re: Sorry for the late reply. Sure you can just match the border color with the page preference. Re:Categorize Nope. Ze parents are out!!! Well not but watching movie and back BTW, From Your Twinny Silver Love 11:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Broken chur not answering meh Silver Love 11:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hiyaz meh twin! I just had to take a shower that's why I had to leave but I'm on now so come on chat if your online pls!!!!! Silver Love 12:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hi, im posting this so its eaysier to find you next time i need you Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 11:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Powers Is it you that is moderating the powers? If so, great job! These powers are awesome. Could you update the Omoikane Cabin's?Mochajava141 03:32, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea sure! Silver Love 11:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love It wuz a b'day gift Silver Love 12:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Yesh yesh yesh it's okay!! Silver Love 11:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hiyaz Twinny I'm on now!! Silver Love 12:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love hey its fun so dont worry!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Twinny can chu come on chat? Silver Love 06:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love awww.....but kk Silver Love 06:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love If chu on can chu come on!! Silver Love 09:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love No I got it from we heart it Silver Love 10:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Oh good! Someone is updating the user levels! Thanks! Also, can you check my claim if possible? Thanks in advance! Riddle me this? 13:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey fire, can you come on chat? Need someone to talk with for a while and I'm gonna show you an anime love story vid. Thanks. thank you thank you thank you broken (for claiming Sukki kai tang ) thank you thank you!!!! im about to make her page now Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 19:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) i have rplyed and thanks for talking to my character so quikly. Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 09:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you check my hunter claim? Thanks! Riddle me this? 22:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) kk thanks Riddle me this? 16:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) broken :( In case you are online right now, could chu code Sasuke's page or make it? TT____TT I understand how but school already gave us assignments at first week :( I fixed Forum:Tobias Ito I hope it's better I honestly couldn't figure out how he'd get the katana. Lasciate ogni speranza,voi ch'entrate 02:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I bolded where he gets the weapon it's at the Weapon part. Even though my standard is to try and get the death gods as my first character. I'll stick with Izanami. I don't care for power positions within the camp at this moment. Maybe later after I build a good base with the users I'll try for a Counselor or LT position. Lasciate ogni speranza,voi ch'entrate 02:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: The pet claims, yeah sure. For the minor charries I have to get back to you on that. Four wikis!? What're they? Thanks! Can you check my priest/priestess claim? Riddle me this? 04:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! Did you know the camp was in Kansas? I didn't until a few hours ago!Riddle me this? 04:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Broken Fire I've done it but I think its bad and I'm gonna change it later but what about you see it and tell me what you think about it? hereIt is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 06:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Come on chat? really? oh ok I'll change it and soo is it a go?11:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Selamat? thats indonesia right? anyway ...umm...sama sama!(and thats the only word for your welcome I know...)It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) sure!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) wow!!11:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) wow cause you learning 4 languge! while I just know 2...It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope malaysian and english and malaysian is my mother tongue so I need to know how to speak it...and oh yeah maybe i know a bit of chinese but thats a long time ago..It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) it was mandrin I think .11:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) what! your left handed!! well thats not fair...(me:*is crying* Brain:there there here's some candy! *gives me candy* Me:candy!! Brain:she's always like that when she finds out someone is left handed cause in her family she's the only right handed person in it...and thats the truth!)It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) oh then you canjoin my little sister...she can write like da vinci! literally! cause she writes backwards!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) well the teacher that tought her was a right hander soo she followed what the techer did .....thus making backword writing...It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) she wrote everything backwards!!(even the letters!!) but that was then now she's writing normally(after ebing tourtured by my mom...) anwyay I have a request can I make notes of claims ?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) yup... and thankfully my lil sis dont remeber a thing about it...(cause it was painful!) and its ok I was just wondering!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) OUCH!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I know how you feel about that anyway ok!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) about le coding ^__^ you could put any. i'll just fix the colors ^___^ Oh. If chu no on phone can chu come on chat? hiya Twinny, chu come on if chu no use phone!! Pwease come on!!! can you please reply on sukki? Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 11:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey Broken! Anyway, sorry for being inactive, I was at camp for 2 days. So, I'm gonna ask Hyu where the camp is, because I don't know. The pet claim for Degas, he is already fully grown, so can my character keep him in the cabin? Thanks! Riddle me this? 18:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yumi Is my new char, Yumi Samara the counselor of the Yama cabin. Sonofboreas16 00:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah camp is in Kansas, Hyu told me. P.S. If the influence moves to the place where it is strongest, I don't think it should be Kansas, just saying. Riddle me this? 22:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) What? Riddle me this? 20:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I made a quest!!!!!! Yippee! I feel so accomplished! Just wanted to let you know, if you want to come on it, you are welcome to! Also I made two demigod claims! Riddle me this? 20:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) will you look at and comment on my char. Ryuuji Ryugamine?Jess Lazzell 00:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Heya Twinny, On me wikia Shugo Chara Wikia can chu upload this pic since it dosen't work on mine. Danke! Check it out now.Jess Lazzell 01:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh danke!!!! *tackle mega pounce glompz* oh yey! anyway I've just got one thing to add, how about the fact eiichi was on drugs? that made him a bit of a monster?? and there was a fighting tournement near by???It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up 03:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) oh ok!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 09:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re Oh sure :) Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 10:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Broken, can you make your char before you add them to cabins? Claws Out ]] 14:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) yeah your right I'll do that after I've done the rest of the templates anyhow thanks for stating my mistakes!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 05:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Broken! Have you read the Artemis Fowl books? If you haven't, they are about like fairies, but like cool fairies. I would love to make a role play wiki about them, but I am not very familiar with how to code and stuff. If you could help me in any way possible, it would be much appreciated. If you aren't able to, I totally understand. Riddle me this? 15:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi broken fire I'm really sorry to bother you but I just wanted to point out that you have 4 character with a power possition when the limit is 3 soo please do what is necessery ok??It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) umm*looks really really blur* I really dont know about that soo how about you ask Hyu? cause he told me 3 is the limit ...It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC)w ow! need any help?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Positions Once you already have 3 counselor spots filled, you have to give up one of them to have another one get a spot. This rule is still subjected to changed as the wiki still has few users. Since you have more than 3, you have to give up one of them. wow! your smart!!!15:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello hi there soo sorry to be bothering you anyway here's something to just say congraz your edits are enough to earn you this badge thus I hope this will ensure that you'll be staying!(Brain:wow soo formal! me:its the middle of the night what do you want crazyness!! Brain:well its you so I dont know what to expect! Me:......It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) wow! your smart!! give me some of your brain! brain:I feel insulted for some reason..It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki! Hey, just a heads up! I made the wiki, now I'm gonna need some help coding and creating pages and all that jazz! I'll give you more info soon! heroesrp.wikia.com Riddle me this? 15:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) okay so did you claim BrookLynne? if so as who? heres the link-http://www.obakemono.com/obake/wanyudo/ District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 21:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!!!!! Me:broken fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I missed you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! brain:you woke up from a bad fever to online just to type this!!! *looks pissed* me:*gave the puppy dog eyes* yes so please dont get angry brain:I'm immune to that trick so try another one Me:*goes down on her knees*please!!!!!!! brain:ok......It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 14:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) aww same here !! anyway want to rp with me???Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 14:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) hmm me I've been ok...I think anyway what about you choose the character and I'll choose the place??? agreed??Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 14:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) hmm ok! utau and maybe daisuke while naru and may? at.....maybe....the forest?? ok(pres the forset word thats the link!) and now...lets think of who's gonna start?Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 07:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) oh ok!!Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 15:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ranks Excuse, I've been here for at least 10 days, but my rank is still entry level? ahahaha sorry for being snotty about it... :(Kuerkynaggy 07:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey posted on Amber. Post Hi I kinda can't see your comment on Troy. There is no writing. Brocky292 (talk) 05:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Pretty Please with strawberries on top I was wondering if you would sort Forum:Hessa Mitra Tep. if it's already claimed by the time you read this then you can ignore.[[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 19:39, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Heyo, I'm new here and I was just thinking. How long has this Wiki been, dead? Because it's been at least a week or two sense someone has done something. e__e Realm of the Shadows 23:08, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright, because this Wiki just looked a little forgotten. I made a character Jayden Ryuzaki and I hoped she'll get claimed. I hope this wiki gets active again, if you need any help I have some ideas Realm of the Shadows 23:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I put her in the claiming, she should be there now. Realm of the Shadows 23:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) So, how long will it be until my character is claimed? Anything I need to change/update? Realm of the Shadows 02:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I fixed her page. Go check it out please! Realm of the Shadows 20:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Woo! :D I'm so happy ;-;. But, I always have a hard time with the word bubbles, I can never get them right e__e. Realm of the Shadows 20:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Small favor Can you tell Minx to read my talk page on Camp Half blood? Please with a cherry on top?!?! --Junebugg666 (talk) 13:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) OMG! Thank u so much! Happy late anniversery I guess? *Hugs* lol, slr >.< haven't been posting here for a month I think ._. Me too...can't we like ask people to join if their intrested? ._. just wondering... Oh...well then I'm just gonna start rping more then >.> Surey. and um can u go on chat? It make it easier for me >.< Promotion You have been promoted to Bureaucrat of the Administration and Support Department. Congrats! Haiiiii Haiiiiiiii cuz I'm lazy and I was on here to check if Sean replied to our Nadeshiko + Akira relationship rp, can u go on email if chur online?? :3 :D